Changing Priorities
by Drakulina
Summary: Elijah keeps himself informed on what's going on in Mystic Falls. He finds himself invested in some of the events more than others..


**Changing Priorities**

They might not notice him, but Elijah is there all the time and keeps watching from the shadows. After all, staying informed on what goes on in Mystic Falls is the best way to insure everything is going according to plan. Of course he becomes bored rather fast. They are all stuck in their ways and keep repeating their mistakes over and over again.

The only thing even remotely interesting is the blonde baby vampire. He has seen many newly created vampires in his life and none of them lasted very long. Not by his standards anyway. They almost always become victims of their own impulsive actions, leaving a trail of bodies behind that even the most ignorant of humans cannot possibly miss.

She – her name is Caroline, he remembers – is different. While he is not too keen on a vampire feeling guilt over killing humans, he likes how she controls herself. Her attachments to that human boy toy of hers and the werewolf also intrigue him. She could easily kill the boy and therefore tries to stay away from him. All the while it would take only one bite of the werewolf on a full moon to end her, yet she selflessly puts herself in danger to help her friend. Elijah thinks it says a great deal about her.

She struggles with her emotions when they both kiss her on the very same day. It almost amuses him and he contemplates approaching her, maybe even kissing her too, only to see how she would react to that. In the end, however, he decides to keep his distance.

He has his priorities and getting involved in all the drama that goes on in this cursed little town for the sake of a plaything, even one as pretty as she is, is not worth it if there is even the slightest chance that it could interfere with his plans for Klaus.

Maybe he should concentrate on the others more.

The female wolf is planning something. She is manipulating the Lockwood-boy, and Elijah just knows that this is going to escalate. He never expects it to happen the way it does.

The boy seemed to have genuine feelings of affection toward Caroline. It is surprising how easily he is turned against her, but the anger over his uncle's death is clearly getting the better of him. It ends badly for the little girl, getting thrown in a cage. He can hear her cry and plead with her captors to no avail. Maybe it would be different if she got the boy alone, but the other one makes sure that does not happen.

The Salvatore brothers are nowhere near and Elijah would be surprised if they have even discovered she is missing yet.

He decides to step in when the female suggests that the Lockwood-boy leaves to check on his mother. It is not hard to figure out that she means to kill the little girl the moment she's alone with her. What sort of vampire would he be if he let a werewolf get away with that?

Dealing with the woman is not difficult at all. He kills her, but lets the boy live, because he still has a part to play. Caroline seems to be surprised to see him. Who can blame her?

"Stubborn little self-sacrificing vampire, you're going to get yourself killed", he says as he breaks open the door to the cage. Elijah can see hesitation in her eyes for a moment, than she seems to realize that he is her saviour, that she is not going to die and flings herself into his arms.

He is surprised and, once again, amazed how easily that girl trusts people. Nobody in a long time has acted like that towards him, without respect or even fear. It must be the shock and relief, he tells himself and starts moving her outside. No need to dwell in this wretched place.

When the moonlight touches her face she snaps back into reality, suddenly pushing herself away from him. She must have remembered who he is and why he is here after all.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was just so relieved and you saved me and…"

Instead of listening to her blabbering he reaches out to trace the line of her jaw with his fingernail. The gesture makes her stop immediately with an unsure look on her lovely face.

"I hope you learn from this experience. Staying out of trouble is not easy with a werewolf for a friend. Or the Salvator brothers for that matter."

She seems curious now with a thousand questions in her head. Why do you care? Why did you save me? They are good questions, but it looks like she senses that she will not get any answers from him and stays quiet.

"Maybe, when this is all over, I might teach you, how to be a vampire and actually survive longer than a century or two."

He decides she might be worth tasting after all and promptly leans down to kiss her. It is not overly romantic or passionate, but meaningful just the same.

"Go home now. And try not to get yourself killed."

It should bother him, how easily he changed his mind about interfering. Maybe it is for the best. Once Klaus is gone he will need people who are loyal to him. Why not start with a feisty little girl?


End file.
